Runic Attacks
' Runic Attacks' are special weapon skills that can be equipped by Kratos in God of War. Each weapon has two available runic slots, one for light attacks and the second for heavy attacks. Each Runic Attack can be leveled up to increase their damage and effectiveness. Runic Attacks can result in increased levels of physical damage, elemental damage, and/or stun attached to each attack. There are different attack types such as area attacks, line attacks, and melee attacks. Runic Attacks are limited by cooldowns. Leviathan The Leviathan is a two-handed war axe that is Kratos' main offensive weapon in God of War. The axe channels the frost element. Light Runic Attacks *Njörd’s Tempest: A rapidly spinning melee attack that clears out surrounding enemies and deals significant damage. **Location: Legendary Chest in Alfheim Region, also bought at shop for 30,000 Hacksilver and 20 Aegir’s Gold *Fury of the Ice Troll: A quick radial shockwave attack that slows enemies and sends them flying back. **Location: Found in a chest in Völunder Mines only accessible during / after Brok’s Favor “Second Hand Soul”. *Tyr’s Revenge: A powerful spinning attack against a single target, with a follow-up attack that slams the enemy to the ground. **Location: Legendary Chest in The Mountain *Leviathan’s Wake: A powerful axe throw that plows through any enemies on its path. **Location: Legendary Chest in Veithurgard *Charge of the White Bear: A quick, propulsive dash attack with a follow-up strike. Kratos is protected during the dash. **Location: Legendary Chest in the Foothills *Wrath of the Frost Ancient: A powerful ice beam that slows all enemies on contact. **Location: Legendary Chest in Fafnir's Storeroom *Strike of the Utgard: A wide-arcing attack that inflicts a moderate amount of Frost damage. **Location: Legendary Chest in Alfheim *Hel’s Touch: An extremely quick burst of energy that interrupts and knocks back all nearby enemies. **Location: The very first Runic Attack you will unlock (unmissable), from the first mandatory Legendary Chest. Heavy Runic Attacks *'Thiazi’s Talon' – A propulsive slice attack that launches a small, vertical wave that inflicts medium Frost damage. **Location: Found in Legendary Chest in Alfheim. *'Ivaldi’s Anvil' – A devastating area-of-effect attack that freezes all enemies caught in the blast radius. **Location: Reward for defeating Brenna Daudi in the River Pass *'Mists of Helheim' - A lingering area-of-effect attack that creates a small hazard that inflicts FROST damage to all enemies inside. **Location: Found in Legendary Chest in the Iron Cove *'Frost Giant’s Frenzy' - 3 powerful slam attacks that launch enemies and then sends them flying. **Location: Legendary Chest in Alfheim *'Blessings of the Frost' – Activate to temporarily power up the Leviathan Axe with small explosions of Frost damage on every hit and slight bonus to Runic and normal attacks. **Location: Legendary Chest in Thamur's Corpse *'The River of Knives' – A destructive attack that sends out a line of ice shards that inflict Frost damage and launch enemies into the air upon contact. **Location: Reward for defeating Jarn For *'Glaive Storm' –Throw the Leviathan Axe towards any nearby targets, automatically seeking out, hitting, and inflicting Frost damage to any enemies caught in its path. **Location: Legendary Chest in Buri's Storeroom *'Breath of Thamur' – A massive area-of-effect attack that deals damage to all enemies within an extremely large area. **Location: Purchased in the Shop for 100 Smouldering Ember, 10 Crest of Flame, 5 Greater Crest of Flame, and 1 Crest of Surtr Blades of Chaos The Blades of Chaos are blades imbued with the power of the Underworld, a relic from Kratos' past. The blades channel the burn element. Light Runic Attacks *'Cyclone of Chaos' – A circling sweep attack that clears out all nearby enemies. **Location: Legendary Chest in Helheim *'Nemean Crush' – A massive shockwave attack that sends all enemies flying back. **Location: Reward for defeating Death Eater *'Rampage of the Furies' – A robust flurry attack that ends in a powerful slam. **Location: Legendary Chest in the Witch's Cave *'Rage of the Titans' - A rapid blade attack that ends in a devastating swipe that launches enemies into the air. **Location: Legendary Chest in Buri's Storeroom *'Icarus Storm' – A spinning attack that hits all enemies along its path. **Location: Legendary Chest in Helheim *'Wrath of Artemis' – A slash attack that protects Kratos by pushing away all nearby enemies. **Location: Reward for defeating Daudi Munr *'Blast of Hephaestus' - A quick, fiery blast of energy that inflicts a small amount of BURN damage. **Location: Legendary Chest in the Foothills *'Spartan Charge' – A dash attack that slams enemies with a fiery shield and inflicts a small amount of BURN damage. **Location: Legendary Chest in Helheim Heavy Runic Attacks *'Tartarus Rage' – A destructive slam attack that hits enemies with 2 Blade slams. **Location: Reward for defeating Grendel of the Ashes *'Fire of Ares' -- A powerful runic attack that lets out one (or three if upgraded) fire shockwaves that deal heavy BURN damage. **Location: Reward for completing the "Hail to the King" sidequest for Brok and Sindri *'Prometheus Flame' - A deadly slam attack that creates a small tear under up to 4 enemies before summoning a large pillar of flame beneath them. **Location: Legendary Chest in Konunsgard *'Hyperion Slam' – A massive slam attack that causes a destructive explosion **Location: Legendary Chest in The Mountain *'Hyperion Grapple' – Tosses the Blades of Chaos towards an enemy and on contact, launches Kratos towards them to inflict a large amount of STUN damage. **Location: Legendary Chest in Tyr's Temple *'Meteoric Slam' – A powerful slam attack that rains down fire in a wide arc, inflicting heavy BURN damage. **Location: Purchased in the Shop for 100 Smouldering Ember, 10 Crest of Flame, 5 Greater Crest of Flame, and 1 Crest of Surtr *'Gift of Apollo' - Temporarily enhance the Blades of Chaos so that every hit gives Kratos a small amount of Health. **Location: Reward for completing a Realm Tear in Niflheim Talon Bow A hunting bow crafted for Atreus by his mother. The bow is capable of summoning various spectral animals that assist Kratos in combat. Runic Summon *'Wrath of the Wolf' – Invokes a spectral wolf that pounces on enemies 3 times to inflict damage and dizziness. Upgrade the rune to summon two more wolves. *'Falcon’s Dive' – Summons a cast of spectral falcons that dive into the enemy to cause magical damage and stunning. Improve the invocation to release two more falcons. *'Bitter Squirrel' – Summons a spectral squirrel, Ratatöskr, to unearth consumables. You get "Healthstones" if Atreus has equipped the Light Arrows and "Ragestones" if he has Shock Arrows equipped. Improve the invocation to gain more consumables. *'Boar Stampede' – Summons a stampede of spectral boars that trample enemies in their path. Upgrade the rune to summon up to two additional boars. *'Murder of Crows' – Summons a murder of crows that swarms enemies. You can considerably extend the duration and summon a total of 12 crows by improving the summon. *'Storm of the Elks' — Summons a spectral elk that discharges destructive energy as it walks. By improving the invocation, you will extend the duration and range of the summon. Trivia * The Heavy Runic Attack "Fire of Ares" for the Blades of Chaos are based on the Fire of Ares magic from ''God of War: Ascension''. * In the E3 Trailer, the Runic attack Ivaldi's Anvil '''is '''shown when the Troll attacks Kratos. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Ability Category:Powers